Onigiri's Wrath
by maxa
Summary: The Mews fight an alien who is seeking revenge, and has been possessed by Deep Blue. Chapter 8: One fight ends.. [Tokyo MewMew x YuYu Hakusho]
1. Unknown Attacker

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is the property of Mia Ikumi, and Yu Yu Hakusho is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. I do not own either property

A fist thrusted into Zakuro's stomach several times making reel backwards and then got kicked, slamming into a wall. A figured covered by the darkness of night stared back & laughed at her bruised & battered body as she passed out.

Zakuro was wheeled into a hospital emergency room and doctors & nurses tended to her injuries. Policemen were questioning several men who were also beaten up. "The guy ambushed us, it happened so quick we didn't" one of them said. News reports went up profiling the popular idol's assault, catching the attention of the city as Ichigo and the others waited in the hospital. "Will she be alright" a woman asked the doc "She has several injuries, but non life threatening. She should make a full recovery in a month or 2" he said which out the woman at ease. "But who could've done such a thing to her?" Ichigo asked herself, "One of the bodyguards said the attacker was pretty strong, and he took out both of 'em" said Ryou "We should do something then! Find whoever did this!" Mint yelled " Calm down. Keiichiro and I will investigate the area and see if we can find something. Right now just watch over her, she'll be needing your support right now." he replied. The girls nodded in agreement and Mint just sighed and wiped her eyes. "Hey doc, is visitation hours up?" Puring asked "I don't think she's awake right now, but I guess it's okay" he said and the girls marched into her room where Zakuro was resting in bed, her chest, ribs, left leg & arm bandeged "Man, she really did get beaten up." said Berry in surprise "So awful" said Lettuce. "Uuugh, who's..there?" Zakuro groaned "It's your fellow Mews, at your service!" Ichigo said cheerfully "Good to know..you guys are.. here." she groaned. "Any idea who did this to you?" asked Mint. "I..I..don't know..he just appeared..it all happened so fast." she said stressing, her pulse moniter started beeping a little faster, Ichigo took inititive and got everyone out of the room. "That was stupid of me..." Mint sighed. "Excuse me, I heard Zakuro Fujiwara was at this hospital. I'm a friend of hers. Would I be able to see her?" a young man with long red hair & green eyes asked the receptionist . "Uh yeah she's in that room, but it's best not to disturb her now" said Ichigo with a weary look. "Too late" he thought to himself "Thank you then" he said and left. "Oh my, he was a handsome one" Mint said with dreamy look in her eyes. "He said he was friend a Zakuro, I never saw him before." Lettuce commented. "" Mint asked. She, Lettuce & Pudding started chatting away about him. "Something seemed odd about him" Berry said to Ichigo "Yeah, he had a strange aura about him..." Ichigo said cautiously "Maybe he's the attacker?" Berry asked "I don't know." said Ichigo.

The next day

"What a horrible thing for anyone to do" said Masaya as he sat at a bench with Ichigo, Pudding was also nearby entertaining a small crowd with her acts "Yeah. Because it was dark and he so quick nobody got a ID of him. Police are still looking for him, and Ryou & Keiichiro ere gonna do their own investigation." said Ichigo "And what about that guy who said he was a friend of Zakuro?" he asked "Don't know, he had this strange presence about him: human, but also not human." she explained. Masaya just sighed. Nearby a man in a white lab coat was watching from the trees "So that's the girl he spoke of, as well as the boy. Heh heh, time to have some fun." he smirked and placed his hand the ground sending out an energy field. Pudding fell off the rolling ball and Ichigo and Masaya stood up quickly. "What the hell is this?" he asked "It feels like in some of field, only.. I can't sense what's doing it" she replied. Suddenly the light darkened as something like ash hung in the sky "This is getting weird. Sorry folks the shows over today" said Pudding, sending away the crowd and joined with the 2 "Just what is that?" she asked. "I don't know..but I got a bad feeling" said Ichigo. "Danger! Danger!" Masha went off. Quickly the ash swarmed them "These are insects!" Masaya stated. The 3 swatted them but was futile. A green lightball passed by taking out a group of 'em "Don't just swat them, transform now!" someone yelled, which turned out to be Kish. "Mew Strawberry, Metamorphosis!" "Mew Pudding, Metamorphosis!" and instant transformed into Mew Ichigo and Mew.Pudding. "Kish! What's going on?" Masya asked as he swatted the bugs "I'll explain later" he said and shot a few more of the bugs away "Ribbon, Strawberry Check" "Ribbon, Pudding Ring Inferno" they incanted their attacks, removing more bugs. Kish created a large lightball and took out the rest. "Damn, my fun is over" the man said and walked away "The field's gone now" said Ichigo "Kish, what's going on?" Masya demanded, Kish ignored him and floated into the air "Is this your doing Onigiri! Come out and fight us!" he yelled "Onigiri?" Ichigo asked herself. "Damnit" Kish cursed and returned to the group "What's going on here?" Ichigo asked "Onigiri. He was the leader of my race untill a few years ago and suddenly left us. Lately I had this bad feeling something was going to happen to the Mews, and he would be involved" "He must the be the one who hurt Zakuro!" Pudding stated "The wolf girl?" Kish asked "Yeah, someone attacked her last night and put her in the hospital" ichigo replied "Take me there" he said. "Right. Oh Masha, go find the others and tell 'em to get the hospital" said Ichigo. "Will do!" said the little robot and flew off.

At the hospital, the young boy from yesterday entered Zakuro's room and look at her for a moment who was sleeping "I'm sorry I was late" he said. The boy placed his hand on her head "This'll recovery some of your strength" and embued her with energy. Zakuro then woke up and saw him "Been a while" she said "As the cliche goes: You never write, you never call" he smiled, making Zakuro giggle "So what have you been up the past several years?" she asked "Lot of things have happened. Same things have happened to you I bet." he replied. "Yeah, they have." The door then opened as Ichigo walked in "Hey, your awake. Oh?" she stopped seeing the young man at Zakuro's bed "Your the guy from yesterday" she observed "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you again. My name is Shuichi Minamino" "Ichigo Momomiya. Do you really know Zakuro?" "Yes, we knew each other during childhood, bit then her family moved away." he explained "That must've been sad" said Ichigo "Not really. We were friends, but much as her I'm a lone wolf, so it didn't really affect me" he said. "Maybe he's not the one, he's very nice" Ichigo thought. "Anyway, I do have a matter of which to discuss with you, including your alien friend" he said, shocking both girls "Shuichi?" Kish teleported into the room. Masaya, Pudding, Mint, Lettuce and Berry also entered "You must have some keen senses to notice me human, but yet something doesn't seem human about you" he commented. "Your right, I'm not exactly human. My real name is Kurama, a demon." "Demon!" everyone was shocked as Masya stood in front of Ichigo "Don't worry, I'm not your enemy." "So your not wth Onigiri?" Ichigo asked "No, I was coming to warn you about him." "Onigiri is a strong opponent, but the Mews will be able to handle him." Kish retorted "Just why is he after them?" Masaya asked "I think it has to do with Deep Blue's death. He wasn't very happy when we came back." Kish sighed "So he wants revenge?" Ichigo asked "Yes, it's revenge he wants." said Kurama "And it's gets worse: He has been possessed by the spirit of Deep Blue." Everyone in the room suddenly went silent

"Heh heh heh. Well it appears our friend has dropped the news on them." Onigiri smirked. The man from earlier, a demon, and a strange looking man appeared "What shall we do now?" the demon asked "What else? Now that I've been revealed, we'll have to kill them" he grinned.

"Those girls will regret they opposed us."

To be continued


	2. Setting the Odds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or YuYu Hakusho. They belong to their respective creators, Mia Ikumi & Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

"He has been possessed by Deep Blue"

The room was slient and everyone looked shocked from Kurama's news "Deep Blue? How is that possible?" Kish asked "When he died, Deep Blue's spirit left the mortal realm, however he as a spirit swore his revenge" he explained. "So what do we do then?" Masaya asked "Right now, we don't know his whereabouts in this city" said Kurama. "So we can only wait for him to attack us? He's just one person" Mint stated "Yeah, we defeated Deep Blue, so we can do it again yeah!" said a energenic Pudding. "He might not be alone." Kurama strated Huh?" everyone thought "A Yokai by the name of Rando recently escaped his prison. He's dangerous because he has the secret techniques of 99 martial arts practioners for hundreads of years. And he was supposedly seen near Onigiri several days ago" "If that's true, then why weren't we warned?" Ichigo asked. "The Spirit Realm doesn't usually involve itself with issues of the realm of mortals except for capturing or rescuing Yokai. It was unclear if they had joined forces. But before we knew of Zakuro's assault, we were giving a message from Onigiri that Rando would be the attacker." "And since we were friends, they sent you?" asked Zakuro "Indeed"

Kish slid open the window "Thanks for the info." "Where are you going?" Ichigo asked "What else? To find Onigiri and beat him before he does so to you all" and Kish took off "Good luck" Ichigo said solemly, Masaya put a hand on her shoulder "For now I suggest you go about yourselves till something happens." said Kurama. "What..about you?" Zakuro asked "If you want, I can stay with you while it's still visiting hours." He said taking Zakuro's hand, which she gave a nod.

-Outside-

"Well if it's time to kill, then let's dot it then" said Rando and started walking towards the hospital. Onigiri quickly pondered "Wait Rando, I've changed my mind. We should have a little more fun before sending them to hell." he said "Damn, and I ready to start cutting them to peices" said the big man, his arm morphing into an axe. "That time will come soon enough Togoro, heh heh heh" Onigiri smirked "Rando; You deal with the bird-girl. Togoro; You tackle the rabbit/cat. And Doc, you stay here and watch their movments. And they are not to be killed, is that understood?" he commanded "As you command" they replied and dissappeared "And in the meantime I'll deal with that traitor, ha ha ha ha!" he laughed by himself "You seem to be enjoying yourself." spoke a voice. "Huh?" Onigiri wondered, an alien stood behind him "Cinna? What are you doing here?" he asked "Just curious how your revenge is going, maybe I could lend you a hand." Cinna replied "I don't have any money" Onigiri growled "That's alright. A certain client asked me to gauge the combat strength of these girls, so I'll be joining you anyway" he replied. "That right? How unfortunate for them, heh heh heh." Onigiri laughed. "I'll join up with you later, till then." and Cinna pressed several buttons on a arm remote and teleported out. "Now to deal with the traitor."

CAFE MEW MEW

"Are you serious?" Ryou questioned. Berry & Lettuce nodded in synch. "Great, not only do gotta deal with another alien, but one possessed by the spirit of his dead master, and something of our world we know nothing about" Ryou sigh. "But it's strange" Keiichiro started "Shouldn't we have picked up an energy signature from this guys space craft?" "Yeah we should have. Perhaps he has some sort of technology that masked the energy signature. It could seem like a meteorite or large particles of dust." Ryou stated "So, what exactly are these aliens like?" Berry asked "All we currently know about them is that they created the Chimera Anima we've fought." Lettuce started "And once were inhabitants of this planet, then mysterious left." Ryou finished, Berry just sighed "Damnit, how did this slip by us?" Ryou thought to himself. "So what should we do now?" she asked "Untill we know what exactly we're dealing with, just do your job here" said Ryou. Berry simply complied and headed upstairs followed by Lettuce "By the way, how is Zakuro?" Keiichiro asked "She's appears to be better. Kurama's staying with her, so she's safe." "That's good" Ryou quietly replied

Moments later, screams and henshin phrases let out from upstairs. Ryou and Keiichiro ran up to see Tasuku pale looking and frightened as Mew Berry & Lettuce were staring down a large built, long grey haired man with a ax as his arm. "What..the..hell is that?" they thought "Well, so nice to meet you all" he said. "Are you Onigiri, or Rando?" Berry asked. "Neither, but I am working for that alien. The name is Togoro." he introduced. "Well Togoro, you gonna regret messing with the Mew Mews" Berry taunted, pointing her weapon at him. Togoro just let out a cackling laugh "You'll be the one begging for mercy!" and charged them, swinging his ax.

Meanwhile

Kish lept building-to-building, he appeared frustrated "Damnit Onigiri, stop hiding from me and come out!" he yelled. "I'm been right here, fool!" Onigiri yelled and threw a punch at Kish, knocking him to the ground. "Heh, you got what you asked for." he smirked. Kish stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Well, it isn't like you to hide from an enemy." "Observing those who I will destroy to avenge our master" he replied, staring intensly at Kish "Just try. I won't let you harm a hair or a nail on her entire body" Kish declaired. "Ohhh, such devotion. Let's see you try." Onigiri grinned as he slipped on a pair of gloves with metal claws attached as Kish whipped out his riot batons.

Onigiri charged Kish, swinging his claws close to Kish's arms & legs "Crap. He's far too good with those like always" he thought as his batons clanged against the metal claws. "You never could match me with these claws!" said Onigiri as a blade sliced Kish's right arm. "Heh heh, as I said" Onigiri jumped away, staring at the blood dripping down a metal blade. Kish could only curse himself. "I can't allow you to beat me" he groaned. "What does this girl mean to you? Why did you let the master die by her?" Onigiri asked. "A great deal to me. She's cute, kind and strong hearted. To end a life such as hers, would've been a waste" Kish huffed. Onigiri looked really mad now "So my life had to end instead?" his voice suddenly changed, swirling mass of energy surrounding him "What is he talking about" Kish wondered, which suddenly turned to fear as a transparent figure appeared, which looked like Deep Blue "Master...? Was Kurama right? Have you been possessed by Deep Blue?" his voice shaked. "heh heh heh. Yes, I reside with Onigiri. And with our strengths, we shall annhilate the Mew Mews, and return out people to this planet!" they proclaimed. Kish could do nothing but shake in fear. Cinna was also watching "More interesting than I thought it would be".

"So now we'll see what he can do." Koenma observed from his desk, watching the sight unfold on the moniter. "Koenma-sama!" called a voice, the blue ogre running into the office. "What is it ogre? This better be important!" Koenma snapped "It is sir. Look at this" and switched the channel to the cafe where Mew Berry & Mew Lettuce were fightng "Elder Togoro? I thouight he was buried in that cave under Mushiyori City?" he yelled. "This is getting to be more than we thought."

To be continued in the next chapter.


	3. Forces Seen & Unseen pt1

Disc: Nope, don't own the property of Mew Mew or Hakusho.

From the Author: Thanks you for reading, keep giving feedback or I can't write more! Pardon my lack of speaking for the previous chapters(plus the shortness), I wasn't sure how well this mixture of 2 different styles would look to people, moreso since my Sailor Moon fic "Sailor Nails" just wasn't getting an audience. Probably can't blame 'em for such a oddity of a story, but still frustrating. (

But I'm happy some people are enjoying this cross story, so keep with the reviews please(any maybe check out my Sailor Nails fic, I wanna finish it!)

Enough babbling for now, on with the story!

"I sense him..." Ichigo's voice trailed off. Masaya was looking towards the direction where the energy was coming from "So do I." He commented. Ichigo looked at him with some feeling of concern, but Masaya smiled at her "I'm not able to become Blue Knight anymore, but I know you'll come through" he said, kissing her cheek and flicked the bell around her neck."Right" she smiled back and dashed off.

Kurama stared out the hospital room window, also sensing the strengths of Onigiri & Deep Blue.

"Just how did this happen?" Kish wondered, trembling at the sight of the combined alien leaders. "He's afraid of us. Destroy him now" said DB. "Naturally. However, I'd like to do this with my own strengths, if you don't mind?" Onigiri asked. "Very well" DB smiled Onigiri powered down as DB's ghost faded away, Kish regained some his composure "Still going to resist? You won't be able to win" he chuckled "I'm prepared to fight you either way. I have no regrets." Kish said standing up and readied his batons. "So be it" as Onigiri charged as claws & batons clashed against each other in a furious storm. One claw broke through and slashed Kish's left arm & shoulder, making him groan in pain as blood seeped out from the wounds. Kish jumped back to get distance from his opponent "That really won't help. I'll keep on coming at you" Onigiri smirked, grey energy surrounding the claws. "Shadow Claws!" he announced, slashing out EIGHT blades of energy. Kish quickly dodged but got hit by 4 of them, knocking him down & opening more wounds. "I won't..give up." he said determindly. Again he charged forwards which surprised Onigiri and Kish thrusted a baton into Onigiri's left rib, and quickly the other into his right shoulder, and energy ball attack from behind. "Gahhhhh!" Onigiri yelled in pain. "Looks like the tables are about to turn." Cinna commented as he watched on.

"Damnit, how did I let this happen?" Onigiri asked himself. "Simple, you underestimated me" Kish snickered. "I said before, you won't be hurting her. Besides. I might as well save her the trouble of defeating you. Heh heh heh" he grinned and razzed his tounge out, then launched a energy ball. Onigiri deflected the shot but Kish lept in with a punch to his face and followed with several more strikes of his batons. Onigiri reeled backwards a bit and fell down. He growled in anger as Kish continued to mock him, but his sustained injuries was too great. "Stop this now Onigiri" "...Flaming Palm Blast Technique!" yelled a voice, two balls of fire appeared, hitting Kish & burning part of his clothes which he quickly put out. "What are you doing here?" Onigiri wondered as Rando appeared "Your power intrigued me earlier so I wanted to see for myself. Though now I'm having to save your butt." the demon grinned. "I underestimated him is all..." Onigiri groaned as he struggled with his injuries. "Just rest. It be a shame to see such a powerful creature as you die by this scum" Rando commented. "Well this 'scum' has much to prove." Kish grinned. "Oh yes, do prove it" Rando taunted as he motioned a finger telling Kish to come on. Kish charged him swinging his batons, but Rando dodged each strike and retaliated with two hard fists to the gut. Kish doubled over as the demon stood over him grinning. "Weakling" and Rando kicked him to the ground. "This..isn't happening" Kish groaned in disbelief as he struggled to stand up. "Heh heh, these things happen."Cutting Air Windstorm Position!" Rando announced and jumped into the air and held a position, energy began to swirl about. "Ohh, you are so gonna be hurting now" Onigiri laughed. "This can't be good" Kish thought. The demon gathered and released blades of energy shooting towards the alien. Kish screamed as the blades struck him to the ground, and Rando immediatly pointed his finger and fired his red Spirit Gun, enveloping Kish in the blast. He gradually lay motionless as Rando came down. Onigiri stood up and painfully walked towards the fallen alien. "I am sorry, but all enemies must be removed to bring our people back." he sighed. Rando grabbed him and both phased out.

"Most impressive display." Cinna commented as he punched a few buttons on his arm remote and ejected a disc. "They'll be most pleased with this data"

A few minutes later Ichigo arrived to the area, nothing was around but damaged buildings...and the still body of Kish. "KISH!" she screamed running over to him, his body beaten up. "What happened? Wake up, wake up!" she pleaded shaking him, but no response as tears starting coming out of her pink cat-like eyes "Baka..." she took his arm, a faint pulse was felt and quickly she called out the Strawberry Bell and infused some of it's energy into him. His eyes slowly opened to the sight of the tearing catgirl "Hey kitty, why the tears?" he asked jokingly, which made her smile a bit. "What happened?" she asked "I almost had Onigiri beaten, but that Rando creature showed up. He's the one that did this". he explained. "How terrible. Anyway, let's get you out of here." she said hoisting Kish onto her back. "Where we going?" he asked. "The Cafe, I think you'll be safe there." and with her cat-like abilities jumped from rooftop-to-rooftop. "Target sighted." Cinna noted as he spied the fleeing duo.

Back at the Cafe however, Berry & Lettuce looked exhausted as they fired Lettuce Rush & Love Berry Check at Elder Toguro, but his regenerative ability healed any damages he took. "How can they beat such a monster?" Keiichiro wondered as he & Ryou watched "Onigiri apparently scouted his teammates well Ryou commented. "He did indeed. Fortunatly for you I'm here for fun, so you will get to live a little longer" he laughed "This was only a game?" Berry growled "For right now, yes. I'll destroy you in due time" he grinned and inexplicably ran off laughing. The group looked confused at what suddenly transpired "Ok..."

Berry checked on Tasuku "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, but still shaken from the encounter "How about you?" he asked. "I'm alright" she replied. Ryou stared outside. "What have I dragged them into now?"

-In the Spirit Realm.-

Ogre's were running in & out of Koenma's office over the events that just transpired. "Koenma-sama, what do you plan to do about this?" the blue ogre asked "Maybe Yusuke would be better handled for this." "Your probably right, but it's a good opportunity to see what these Mew Mew girls can do." he said and walked towards a machine and transformed into his teenage form. "But we can't completely stand by w/o informing them what their enemies are like" "Your going to Earth sir?" the ogre asked "Of course. Or maybe I should send you down there instead?" Koenma smirked through his pacifier "Errr, no sir, you go right on ahead." the orge nervously laughed. "One day he really is gonna put me in a dangerious assignment" he sighed.

-back on Earth-

Ichigo dashed as he headed for the cafe, and spotted Mint & Pudding on the run. "Hey guys!" she called out "What happened to him?" Pudding asked, noticing Kish was piggybacking on Ichigo. "He was badly hurt by that Rando. He was almost dead when I found him. What's going on?" "We got a call from Ryou that the cafe was attacked." said Mint. Ichigo looked surprised "Not so safe after all. Perhaps I should stay at your place?" Kish chuckled. "Gah, like I'd let you in my house!" Ichigo glared.

Ryou, Keiichiro, Tasuku, Berry & Lettuce were cleaning up the mess in the cafe when the 3 girls arrived. "Is everyone alright?" Ichigo asked "We're alright, somehow we were found by a demon called Toguro." said Ryou. "Another? You mean this guy has another ally?" Mint wondered. "That's what he said. This one was huge, and able to shape him arms into weapons, and our attacks had no affect" Lettuce explained. "We better to speak to that Kurama guy, I think we still to much in the dark about what's going on" Ryou suggested. "Actually I can provide you with anything you need." Everyone looked behind to see the teenage Koenma standing in the doorway. "Who the..heck is this guy?" Mint wondered. "Yeah, and what's with this?" Pudding ran up to him and ripped the pacifier from his mouth. "Hey! Give that back!" Koenma snapped, trying to grab Pudding and fell over as she cartwheeled away from him. "Is there something special about this? Why are you still using a sucker? You a weird one!" Pudding spoke fast as Koenma chased her around, but unable to catch her. "So..what happened to him?" Ryou asked as Ichigo placed the injured Kish on a nearby bench. "He fought with Onigiri. He said he had him beaten when Rando showed up and defeated him in his place. He was almost dead when I found him" Ichigo frowned.


	4. Forces Seen & Unseen pt2

Continuation of part 1

Koenma finally caught and bopped Pudding leaving a bump on her head, and placed the pacifier back in his mouth. "Itai!" she wailed "Now where was I?" he asked himself "Uhh, you were gonna tell us about the enemy?" said Berry "But first, who exactly are you?" Ryou asked "I am Koenma, son of King Yama and ruler of the Spirit Realm" he explained "Koenma? Your not quite what anyone thought you'd look like" Keiichiro commented "Guh. I get no respect sometimes" Koenma groaned. "Anyway, what do you know about Onigiri and these 2 demons?" asked Ryou. "Rando is a human hunter whowants to make himself stronger by acquiring the powers of martial arts practitioners and re-making them in his own style. Though I'm sure Kurama as told you that. And the one responsible for putting your wolf friend in the hospital" "So he is the one." Mint thought to herself, clenching a fist. "Toguro, is a shapeshifter who can manipulate his body into any many of shape and has regenerative abilites. His brain must be destroyed to kill him, but he can reorganize his organs to anywhere in his body, so it might as well be in his nether-region for all you know" "How disgusting" Ichigo groaned "And what's more..Togoro used to be a human being." Everyone appeared shocked "That can't be possible!" said Berry "It is. Decades ago he participated in a brutal tournament where you either lived or died. The prize he wanted was to turn his body into that like a demon. He's also took over the body of a human psychic who could eat other people, which he ate another man who had ESP. He'd be able to sense your thoughts and stop any of you from attacking him." "Good lord, this is awful." Ryou sighed "Onigiri's wrath for the death of Deep Blue runs deep. He's gone to any means possible to take revenge." "If you knew about Onigiri's plan to destroy the girls, why did you warn us?" Ryou asked in a angry tone. "I'm sure Kurama also explained that Onigiri was your issue. I'm sorry we didn't before, but it was decided these were matters of 2 mortal factions, not for the Spirit Realm. We have kept watch of him since he was on Earth, but many times he was able to drop out of sight, so were weren't aware of any allies he made" Ryou grabbed Koenma by his shirt and reared back with a fist "Hitting me isn't going to change anything" Koenma said calmly "But I'll feel better either way" but Ichigo and Berry grabbed him "Just let him go. What's done is done" said Ichigo. Ryou looked at her for a moment, then to Berry who shook her head and let Koenma go, then walked away with Keiichiro following. "Now then, any other questions?" Koenma asked "I have one!" Pudding raised a hand "Any questions..?" "What's with the sucker!" Pudding grabbed it again as Koenma gave chase.

"Damnit!" Ryou punched a wall. "These things will happen. You can't blame him or yourself for Zakuro." Keiichiro said placing his hand on Ryou's shoulder "I interrupted these girls' lives to save the human race once. Now their involved in a vendetta with one already hurt. What am I supposed to blame?" he asked "Nobody. You did what you felt you had to do." said Koenma, standing behind them "Huh?" "This will probably give you some ease. The Spirit World has video records called Chapter Black & Chapter White. Black tells of the many cruelty & evils mankind has inflcited to it's own race. White records the goodness & kindness mankind has shown to ease the suffering of others. The acts you commited, Ryou Shirogane, as well as the Mew Mews, were recorded onto Chapter White." Koenma gave a smile "Are you serious?" Ryou asked. Koenma tossed him a dvd labled "Chapter White" with chapter listings such as "29. Mother Teresa, 30. Mew Mew Project" Ryou awed at this and bowed "Arigatou"

Elsewhere in Tokyo, Cinna scouted the landscape "An interesting but crowded & noisy city." he thought as he walked the streets. A blob-like creature appeared in his hand and dropped it onto some plants. "Work fast. I want to see what these Mews are like" the plants sprouted and combined into a large monster.

Back to the cafe

"It was a pleasure meeting you all. Well, except the wacko monkey girl." said Koenma. "Next time I find out what that suckers for." Pudding rubbed a second bump on her head "As weird as it is, that's what you get for taking other people's things" Mint commented. "Hey ladies" Koenma was pointing outside "Looks like you got a job to do." Everyone looked outside to see the plant monster running amoke in the city "Let's go mews!" exclaimed Ichigo & Berry. Kish slowly walked to the door as he watched them run off "Good luck."

Panicked people fled as the monster swung it's branch-like tentacles around hitting buildings which rained down stone & glass as the girls arrived at the scene. "Whoa, this thing's huge" Lettuce commented "It's not the first giant we've fought, so we'll find a way to beat." said Ichigo "I would love to see that" said Cinna standing next to the monster. "Who are you, another of Onigiri's friends? You look like an alien" Ichigo asked. "Indeed. My name is Cinna." he introduced "However I could say you look like an alien." he snickered "Let's just cut the small talk and fight already" Mint complained "If you wish. Though you'll have to fight my monster pal first to get to me." he said, and promptly attacked, but the girls evaded it's large branches. "Ribbon! Mint Echo/Lettuce Rush/Pudding Ring Inferno/Strawberry Check/Love Berry Check!" they shouted their attacks, burning away the tentacles but regenerated. They repeated the attack, only to regenerate again "Heh heh, fighting a Hydra Anima won't be as easy as a Chimera Anima" Cinna commented to himself. Berry & Ichigo combined their attacks directly at the base of the plant only to again regenerate "This is becoming pointless. They just grow back" said ichigo as she kicked away a branch. "And it appears to be building up a resistance to our magic" said Lettuce as she fired another Lettuce Rush at a branch, yielding little effect. "Restrain them now" Cinna commanded. Smaller green vines whipped out from the bigger branches which surprised everyone as the vines wrapped tightly around their wrists & legs. "I can't move!" "Neither can I!" they exclaimed. Ichigo struggled mightily with one hand that was free as she tried to rip & scratch the vine off. "It's too bad. I was expecting better from what I've heard of you" Cinna snickered. Ichigo glared at him "We're full of surprises. You'll see." "Oh by all means, show me" he taunted with his arms folded. Ichigo looked at her tied hand, then to her freed one "Ribbon Strawberry Claws!" she yelled. The fingertips of her gloves ripped apart as her fingernails extended into 2 inch claws. "Sugoi!" Mint awed "How were you able to do that?" Pudding asked. Ichigo easily with her new claws ripped away the vines and proceeded to free the others "Well I am part cat, so I thought I could also use these." as she flashed the pink claws, the gloves now looking tattered "Their super cute" Berry commented, which Ichigo smiled. "Anyway, let's go!" she charged slashing the vines, which seemed to hurt it as it retreated its vines & branches. "I think it doesn't like physical attacks very much!" she exclaimed. "Well don't celebrate yet, it won't die that way" Cinna said quietly. The girls looked at each other and nodded "Ribbon Mint/Berry/Lettuce/Pudding Claws!" They also now had extended claws, except for Lettuce, since her animal was aquatic. "Crap" she swore.

Meanwhile at the hospital

Kurama watched over Zakuro as TV played the report of the Mew Mews fighting the monster "You should go help them" said Zakuro. "Are you sure?" he wondered "They're my teammates. And you were obviously sent here other than to watch me" she said "Your right of course." he stood up and placed a rose on the chair. "What's that for?" she asked, slightly blushing "A weapon. It's more than a rose with thorns" he smiled and left. Doc appeared as Kurama exited the hospital "One mew and hundreds of humans about to die" he grinned evily. Rando appeared behind him "Save that for now. Onigiri requests you come at once."

Back at the fight, the monster was being pushed back as the Mews clawed & teared their way through the branches & vines while Lettuce provided them cover fire. "We're almost there!" Ichigo exclaimed as they ran up a large branch. Cinna stepped in her way and fired a electric bolt from his arm remote giving her a shock. "Gotta make it past me first" he grinned. Ichigo steadily stood up as the pain wore off. "You don't look like you belong to Kish's race" Ichigo pointed out to him "Indeed, I am of another race. I am an old friend of Onigiri, though my real reason to be here is because I'm hired gun." "A mercenary?" Lettuce wondered. "Indeed. I'm just here for the money" he grinned "How low" Ichigo glared. Cinna just laughed and blasted them with a wave of his own power. "Don't make me any less determined to fight an opponent". And commanded the monster to finish them as it swung it's large branches at them, their claws only leaving marks now.

Kurama finally arrived. "Are you alright?" he asked. "We won't be soon if don't defeat this thing" said Mint. "I have just the solution" he said pulled out a seed, channeling his spirit energy into it which grew a larger size than the monster. "What is that!" Cinna wondered as the plant attacked and appear to begin chomping his plant. "It's eating it?" Ichigo thought "This is the Demon Cannible Plant. As the name implies, it's a demon plant that feeds on other plants like a cannible" Cinna was shocked as his monster disappeared into the belly of the cannilistic monster. "This is impossible!" he exclaimed. "Alright then, tell us where Onigiri is" said Ichigo. "Have to catch me first." and dropped a smoke device. Ichigo charged in to stop him, and recieved a blow to her head for the trouible as he dissappeared in the cloud of smoke. Mint picked her up after the smoke cleared. "That was really dumb." "Sorry, I had to try." she said.

Cinna appeared at a spaceship in the mountains and walked in. He ejected a disc from his arm remote and placed it next to another disc. "They'll be most pleased with the data I collected" as a viewscreen flashed on with a message.

"INCOMING MESSAGE:

REPORT ON DNA & BATTLE DATA SAMPLES"

"Hmph, straight to the point aren't they?"

Someone then appared on the screen

Alien: Ahhh Cinna, how goes the mission?

Cinna: It's going better than expected. There may be more to this backwater planet than we knew about.

Alien: Is that right? When can we expect you back?

Cinna: I still have to collect more data. These Mews appear strong, and Onigiri has possibly gained powers the Emperor would find intriguing.

Alien: Interesting, we look forward to your report. Take care of yourself. Apple out.

The screen flashed with the ensignia of a dragon's head displayed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Nightmare

If you've read the end of the previous chapter, you see I have another series in the works. That series which is another alien invasion, was to be first(with no Hakusho characters), and the Mew Mew/Hakusho story following that. But I was more excited to get to the cross story, so it's being done first.

So I hope you're still enjoying this )

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep doing this? I guess so; I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their respective owners

* * *

Ichigo dropped to her knees and sobbed; Zakuro, Mint, Lettuce, Berry, Pudding & Masaya lay dead in pools of their own blood. A shadowed Onigiri laughed maniacly. "WHHHYYY!" she cried out. Onigiri laughed in delight at Ichigo's despair. She picked herself up, then charged him. But he caught her by the throat. She gasped for air and tried to kick away from him, but his arms bursted into flames, and Ichigo gave out a chilling scream as she burned into stubble.

"ICHIGO!" Kish screamed as he sat up, sweat dripping down his face. He looked around the bedroom he was in near the cafe, the sun just starting to rise. "That nightmare again...Is he hiding something?"

Later that afternoon

"Ehh? You really did that?" Masaya wondered. "Yeah. My nails becomes longer and I sliced off the vines, then freed everyone else. So cool!" Ichigo happily boasted "So what happened next?" he asked, "Kurama showed up and created this big plant and devoured the one we were fighting." said Ichigo. "Wow. So were you able to find out anything from this Cinna guy?" Masaya wondered. "No. He got away. All I got was a knock on my head" "Heh, my poor kitty" Masaya smiled and rubbed Ichigo's head, which made her meow and her cat ears popped out "Nya! Dumb ears!" she growled and held them down. "How is Kish doing?" Masaya asked. "He's doing better. Got beat pretty bad" Ichigo sighed sadly. "He stood up for all of us, you wouldn't been able to stop him" Masaya said, smiling to reassure her. "I know, but why such a drastic action?" Ichigo questioned "Good question. Perhaps we should ask him" he thought. Ichigo nodded in agreement

Kish took a deep breath, then exhaled and let loose a flury of punches & kicks at the air, equipped his batons and swung them around. knock knock "Come in" he greeted as he continued his training. Masaya and Ichigo walked in the room "Hey Kish, your looking better." Ichigo smiled. "I'm still a bit sore, but I'll be fine next time I find Onigiri and that Rando." Kish said with a stern face. "About that, why are you in a rush to beat him?" Masaya asked. "No reason, just saving you the trouble of dealing with him." Kish smirked. "C'mon Kish, is there something going on that.." "There's nothing to tell!" Kish angrily snapped, interupting Ichigo, "I'm sorry, I only want to help.." She took a step back, then turned around and left with Masaya following.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Masaya consoled her. "I know, but he should fight along with us, instead of taking him on alone. Just what has him in such a rush?"

Several minutes later there was another knock at the door "What is it now?" he responded gruffly. Ryou entered the room "I just wanted to talk." he responded, looking annoyed. "Sorry. I thought it was her again." "Well I'm not. I just came to ask what you did with the Mew Aqua you were given." "We used it. But there wasn't enough left for us to fully habitate our planet." he said. "Not enough left? A whole Mew Aqua probably has enough to make half of Jupiter livable!." said Ryou. "When we returned home, a plague had swept in and none of our existing medicine could cure it. Onigiri ordered we use the Mew Aqua to cure the afflicted. It worked, but then was only enough left to make 1/4 of our home habitable." "So why didn't he come looking for more, instead of trying to kill us?" "Some of our people felt humanity was humilating them by forcing us to stay on that rock, instead of coming back to this planet, our original home." Kish explained. "So I guess he agreed with everyone and came here to finish the job himself." Ryou sighed. "Right. I should've thought right away after he disappeared he might try that, but I doubted he would've taken on 6 people by himself." "That is, untill he was possessed by Deep Blue somehow, and allied himself with those 2 Yokai and a mercenary." Ryou added. "That is indeed the problem now; How to stop them." said Kish, thinking back to his nightmare.

Meanwhile

Onigiri stretched his arms around, his injuries looking healed. "How do you feel?" Docter asked "Much better." Onigiri answered with a smug look and threw a few punches. Elder Toguro though didn't look very happy "Tsch. I can't believe you were beaten so badly" "Yes. I thought your power with Deep Blue was going to be matchless" Doctor added. Onigiri glared at Toguro, stretched his hand out, and blasted him into a wall with his reiki. "You doubt me? Just remember who freed you from that cave." Onigiri smirked, then blasted Docter with his reiki "And remember who gave you purpose again to exterminate humanity. You shall witness my strength when I kill that girl in due time" "Speaking of that, when will we get to kill them?" Rando asked. "No need for games anymore, so kill them as it pleases you." said Onigiri. Rando, Toguro, and Docter disappeared.

"Your beloved human will be joining you in the heavens soon Kish. Heh heh heh ha ha ha"

-At the hospital-

Mint entered Zakuro's room. "What are you doing here?" the bed-ridden Zakuro wondered with a stoic attitude. "Just came by to see how you were doing" Mint replied. "Well, I'm doing a little better, but I can't get out of the bed yet, obviously." said Zakuro looking at her bandaged body. "I see. So, where's that guy?" Mint wondered. "Shuichi had to run an errand for his mother. Said he'd be back as quickly as could." Mint looked a little suprised. "His mother? I didn't think Yokai had parents." "There's alot of things I didn't know about him before." said Zakuro.

Docter re-appeared on the hospital roof, eying the view below him. "These Mew Mew are misguided fools. Humanity is a plague that needs to be removed from this world" he said to himself. He spotted Kurama walking into the hospital. "And it shall start with him and the Mew. heh heh he" and activated his psychic territory around the building.

"A psychic territory?" Kurama thought to himself, and ran towards Zakuro's room. "What's going on?" Mint asked looking confused "We're in a psychic territory. We must get Zakuro out of here, or we'll be at the mercy of whoever this is." Kurama explained "But I can hardly move." Zakuro moaned. "We have no choice!" said Kurama and grabbed Zakuro onto his back.

The door opened, a nurse with green-ish colored skin stumbled in and lunged toward them, but Mint shoved her away. "Kill. Kill. Kill." The woman groaned "What's with her?" Mint wondered. A group of people with the same discolored skin tried to make their way through "Mew Mew Mint. Metamorphosis!" Mint transformed. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" she said her attack and knocked away the zombie-like people. "This is bad" Kurama commented. The entire hospital seemed in a zombie-like state as the exit was blocked off, so they ran in another direction, fighting off people as they went. "Just what's happened to them?" Mint asked. "I've seen this before. A phychic that has toxin filled insects that alters the behavior of people." "That's a awful thing to do." Mint bemoaned as she fired her attack at more people "Let's hope I'm wrong, for their sakes." Kurama said to himself. Nearing the end of a hall, a large group of people blocked them off "This is bad." Mint commented. "And about to get worse." Docter said, making his way through the zombie-like mob. "Kamiya Minoru. AKA the psychic; Docter" said Kurama. Mint had a look of disbelief. "He's a human..." "Heh heh heh. That's right I'm human. However, I wish I wasn't of the same species of such a disease" he scowled. "Why is he against us?" Zakuro asked. "He has a great hatred of humanity." Kurama replied. He let Zakuro off his back and handed her to Mint, then took out a thorn-stemed rose "Your gonna fight him with that?" Mint raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter what you use, it won't make a difference on me" Docter laughed.

Kurama: It's no ordinary rose. Rosewhip!

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Bad Docter

Sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up, but annoying distractions & hold ups kept getting in the way 

Disc: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

"I'm reading a strange energy pattern." Keiichiro called out at the computer moniter. "What can you make of it?" Ryou asked. "Never seen anything like it. And, it seems to be coming from the hospital Zakuro is at." "Oh crap." Ryou cursed and ran upstairs. "Hey ladies, get to the hospital now!" "What's going on?" Ichigo wondered. "We've picked up a strange reading coming from there, get going!" he commanded. Ichigo was about to run out the cafe when Masaya stopped her "I'm not leaving you alone this time."

Kish from his room watched them leave. He gritted his teeth as images from his nightmares flashed in his mind and cursed at himself.

"Rosewhip!" Kurama yelled. The rose he held transformed into a whip-like weapon, Docter held up his right hand like a knife as they analyzed each others stances. Mint & Zakuro watched on. "Just why is a human fighting us? Doesn't he realize what the aliens wanted to do to humankind?" Mint thought to herself as she stared at Docter, trying to understand his actions.

"This is getting really bad." Koenma bemoaned, watching the video moniter. "A human wasn't something they wanted to fight" Botan commented. "Of course not. Especially what he feels about humans."

Kurama snapped his whip it wrapped around Doc's arm. He grabbed the vine and pulled it off, the thorns cutting away the skin."Didn't even hurt" he smirked as his arm was bleeding. He raised his hand in the air and swung it down creating a blade of air towards Kurama and jumped out of its way as it sliced the floor. "What he just do?" Mint wondered, her eyes widened. "His hand became like a knife." Zakuro observed. Kurama snapped his whip again as Docter barely made any attempt to avoid the hit. "He doesn't feel any pain.." Kurama thought to himself. Doc threw another blade which Kurama narrowly avoided getting his leg. Kurama flung his whip which struck Doc in the rib, but didn't faze him. "It's useless, I can control the amount of pain!" Doc taunted as he tossed the whp off and stabbed Kurama in his arm, who quickly countered with a leg sweep and pulled away. He flailed the whip into Doc's legs, but seemingly no effect as he stood up even with them bleeding. "This is going to be difficult" he thought looking at the 2 girls. "Heh heh heh. You know what you need to do." Doc quickly fired several more blades which struck Kurama in the arm & legs. "Shuichi" Zakuro said quietly in concern. "Hmph, I expected more from you" Doc growled and slowly buried his fingers into Kurama's chest. "Stop it!" Mint yelled "Just why are you doing this?" Doc pulled out his fingers "To exterminate the plague that is humankind. " "But your a human too." "Tsch, you have no idea how much I detest my own species. " Doc scowled, clenching fists. "But why?" Mint wondered "We do nothing but bring harm upon this world. Your fight is meaningless!" Doc recalled images of Chapter Black. "It's not meaningless!" said Mint "We may have problems, but we'll help them change their ways" "Warring, murdering, stealing, destroying. Have you truely prevented that?" Docter question. Mint didn't know how to answer. "Don't listen to him!" said Kurama, "Your duty is to protect humankind!" "Quiet!" Doc kicked Kurama in his chest wounds. "Once Onigiri and Deep Blue unleash their wrath upon this world, you and humanity WILL PERISH!"

Suddenly a bright white light flashed throughout the hospital.

Koenma: What the heck is that!

Ichigo, Berry, Lettuce & Pudding stopped in their tracks, completely stunned by the scene; The data readings on Cinna's remote went haywire; The computer's in the cafe's basement overloaded as Masha went berserk. Toguro and Rando stopped a short distance of the cafe, then turned around towards the hospital.

A strange, shadowed Being surrounded by a white aura emerged from the floor. People under the control of the insect toxin returned to their normal state. "Is this a Mew Aqua?" Zakuro wondered as her & Kurama's injuries were healed up.

The Mew Aqua stretched its hand out at Doc. He shivered in amazment, and suddenly collapsed. It looked toward Mint, Zakuro & Kurama momentarilly, then disappeared.

"What just happened in there?" Ichigo wondered and ran in.

"Are you alright?" Zakuro asked, checking on Kurama. "I've suffered far worse than that." he replied "But more importantly..." looking at Doc's motionless body. "Could he be dead?" Mint wondered. "No, I sense his life energy." said Kurama.

"Are you guys okay?" Ichigo called out as she & the other girls met up with the three. "We're fine. We just had an encounter with a Mew Aqua." said Zakuro. "I was right" said Masaya "Yeah. It zapped this guy then disappeared." replied Mint. "Who is he?" Ichigo asked. Mint lowered her head "He's with the enemy..." Ichigo and Masaya were shocked "But...why/"

Doc groaned and sat up. "What just happened?" he asked, looking bewildered. "What exactly are Onigiri's powers?" Kurama asked. "Huh? Who are you?" he wondered. Kurana took a step in surprise "He doesn't remember anything?" "What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked. "Just who are you people?" Doc asked. "Do you know your name? What's the last thing you remember?" Kurama questioned "Kamiya Minoru. Last thing I remember was doing a patient check-up" "And when was this?" Kurama asked. "October 14, 2000" Doc answered. "It appears you have amnesia. It's the year 2005" Kurama said. Docter looked shocked.

Koenma: Oh perfect, that Mew Aqua's purified him, but part of his memory is gone.

"5 years? What happened to me?" Doc asked himself aloud. Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, your'll be fine." she smiled. Quickly that smile turned neutral as her senses came to alert.

Rando & Elder Toguro stood outside the hospital

Toguro: Looks like that idiot failed, your victim is still alive.

Rando: I don't mind, I get finish her off this time. heh heh heh.

Zakuro's wolf ears popped out, .her and Rando's gazes fixated at each other..


	7. A Wolf's Power

Sorry for the long wait again. I wasn't satisfied with myself on the previous chapter and wouldn't write till I could focus better. I really like how this chapter turned out though 8)

Disc: Mew Mew belongs to Mia Ikumi, Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

"Something has returned Docter to his former self" growled Deep Blue "Now that sucks. After the trouble I went to convince him to our team.. No matter though, I will finish the job myself regardless." said Onigiri. 

"Just what was that?" Ryou asked. "There was a extremely high energy surge coming the hospital. The reading went off the red." said Keiichiro as he tried to fix a computer. ""I'm fine, i'm fine..." Masha beeped as he fluttered around. "Poor guy. I'll head over there and see what happened. Get those computers back up ASAP and moniter what happens." said Ryou and ran out the cafe.

"Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis!" A flash of light and Zakuro transformed herself. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" she exploded the hospital wall, sending glass & morter everywhere whuke the others ducked for cover. "What are you doing!" Mint yelled, covering behind Kurama. "I owe that guy some payback for what he did" Zakuro responded with stoic tone, flipped her hair back and marched outside. "Was she always like that?" Mint glared at Kurama, who just nervously laughed.

"Well, you seem eager to take me on." said Rando. Zakuro continued marching closer, not saying a word. "Not much of talker are you?" he wondered "Just shut up" Zakuro snapped. "Ohhh, she's a cheeky one." Toguro smirked Perhaps she just afraid from that beating I gave?" Rando smiled. Zakuro remained silent.

"Take 'em down Zakuro-san!" Mint cheered. "Show 'em what your made of!" cheered Ichigo. "Kick some Yokai butt!" chanted Pudding " "If she can use her magic and animal abilities to their fullest potential, her chances of winning are fair." Kurama observed, also looking towards Elder Toguro. "He must've released him from the Tree. He couldn't have on his own with the state he fell into." he said to himself. "As soon as this fight is over with, I won't listen to you screams of mercy Kurama." Toguro laughed to himself.

Zakuro charged toward Rando "Flaming Palm Blast Technique!" he incanted his attack. Zakuro evaded the fireballs with a leap into the air and lashed him several times with her whip as she came down. "Rising Earth Spiker!" he incanted. Stone spikes protruded from the ground and shot out like bullets "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" She countered, destroying the spikes. Rando charged through the smoke and delivered a right cross, laying her on her back and he came in with another strike which Zakuro rolled out of the way, Rando's fist striking the ground hard, leaving a deep hole. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" she fired her attack, but Rando dodged it easily "Ice Arrows of Pain!" he yelled as flying sharp icicles battered Zakuro. "Your pathetic If that's all you can do." said Rando. Zakuro stood up, a strange pulse sensation flowed in her body."I might have a few surprises somewhere." she smiled a bit. "Heh heh heh, then I'd like to see it." Rando charged in again and exchanged blows on each other.

"Surprises? What does she mean?" Masaya wondered. "I have no idea, I never heard her speak of anything." said Ichigo. "If anyone's gonna pull a surprise, nobody's better than her "Mint said with a smirk. Ichigo glared at her. "Oh you pull plenty of surprises." Mint laughed.

Cinna was observing the fight from some trees. "Excellent. Excellent. This job has turned out far more prosperous than I thought." he smiled "How true, but mine will make this look like nothing." said Onigiri, standing next to him "Uwaa! Where do you come from!" Cinna yelled in surprise. "Nowhere that interests you." he replied. "So what do have in mind for them?" Cinna inquired. Onigiri didn't say a word.

Zakuro spin kicked Rando in the arm, then took a blow and fell down. She breathed hard as she looked toward Rando. "He's certainly in a different realm than any Chimera Anima. I'm just not able to keep up with him in this state." she thought as the gang cheered her on. "Let's not waste our time now. I'd like to see this surprise." said Rando.

"Come on Zakuro-san!" yelled Mint "Now's the time to show her full potential" said Kurama. "What sort of potential?" Lettuce asked. "Just watch."

Zakuro closed her eyes and inhaled deeply "Mew Mew Zakuro, Metamorphosis Power Up!" she incanted. Loudly she howled like a wolf as and became incased into a ball of light, after a moment the light disappated, Zakuro laying on all fours. "Nothing's different about her" said Berry. "No, something definatly is different" Kurama pointed out. Zakuro stood up and turned to the group: She had claws, fangs and her eyes looked more wolf-like. "Holy crap..." Everyone's jaws had almost dropped to the floor. "But she sure does look awesome!" Pudding said, punching the air. Mint awed in love of her idol. "Kakkoi..." "It looks like she took more physical traits of the wolf." Masaya observed.

"Tsch, changing parts of your body won't help you if that's it" said Rando. Zakuro gave a cold, sharp glare at the demon. "It isn't all, because this time I'll be the one putting you in a hospital." she declared. Rando looked nervous as the wolf eyes beat down on him, and then she jumped into the air "Ribbon Zakuro Core!" a large cross shot out, impacting on Rando, sending him sprawling. "Seems she wasn't bluffing." said Toguro. "That only makes the fight more enjoyable." Rando smirked as he stood up. "Ice Arrows of Pain!" sharp icicles shot out again. She flexed her claws and with impressive speed and graceful movement, slashed them all to pieces. "Rising Earth Spiker!" Rando yelled. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" she countered, this time the attack went through and sent Rando on his back.

**Zakuro**: I think I like this new form of mine.

To be continued


	8. Prelude

I do have Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara planned to make appearances, or there wouldn't be much of a point in making this a crossover. D

Disc: I don't either of these properties.

* * *

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro fired off at Rando who managed to evade. "C'mon, is that all your gonna do?" He growled, looking exhausted & worn from the attacks. "If your serious about putting me in a hospital or something, then come and do it!" he pointed at his face. Zakuro licked her fangs acknowledging the request, charged him running on all fours then jumped high into the air. Rando reared back his fist out; "ShoRyuKen!" he took to the air with a powerful rising uppercut to her gut as she came down while the others watched in shock. 

Zakuro writhed in pain. Rando placed a foot on her chest. "They must've not informed you too well. I know 99 fighting techniques, you are clearly outmatched, wolf" he grinned. Zakuro growled and glared at him with her pearcing wolf eyes.

"Uuugh, now I remember what happened." Doc grumbled as he watched the fight, and quitely snuck away. Kurama noticed him leaving but was too slow to catch him as he disappeared. "Damn, he might've held some important information" he cursed himself

"Feh, human are all cowards in the end." Toguro scowled.

Zakuro looked to the left then right, and let out another howl, which everyone seemed a little confused "I guess that means your ready to die." said Rando as he reared back a fist. "Look behind you Rando!" Toguro yelled. Three dogs came charging at Rando, catching him off guard as they slammed him off Zakuro. "Where the hell did these mutts come from!" Rando wondered. Zakuro gradually stood up "I called them here." she said as nine more came and circled around the demon.

"But how did they get here so quickly?" Masaya wondered. "When she transformed." said Mint. "Remember, she howled like a wolf and now has the physical looks of one. They must've heard it and came here." she explained 'Yeah, I get it now. Like When I'm a cat I can converse with others during that period." said Ichigo.

"I made it finally" Ryou huffed as he arrived at the hospital. He got a little closer to the fight area as Rando fended off the dogs. "Get off me damnit!" the demon yelled as they kept tackling him. "For all that boasting a while ago, your certainly helpless now." said Zakuro. "Damn you..huh?" he spotted the near by Ryou and cracked a smile. He made a powerful shockwave that knocked everyone down and sped towards Ryou. "A perfect hostage" he thought. "Oh crap!" Ryou evaded a attack and tiredly made a dash towards the group "Behind you!" Ichigo yelled. Rando was quickly behind him, but one of the dogs tackled him hard to the ground. "Not again!"

Zakuro spotted an opportunity and collected her spirit energy. "Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" she incanted, and a massive light shot towards the distracted Yokai. "What!" he couldn't evade as the light slammed him, sending him flying into the air, then dropping down to the pavement. "I''m beaten again..."

"She got him, Wha/Bingo!" Jorge the ogre and Botan cheered excitedly. "That's takes care of Rando, but Ichigo will be having to deal with him" said Koenma with tense thoughts.

Zakuro breathed a sigh of relief, wiping sweat from her forehead and returned to the group. Everyone congradulated her on the well-done victory. "Just happened to her though?" Ryou asked, staring at her claws, fangs & eyes. "A Mew Aqua did this. I felt this..strange sensation..over me and..." she fainted into Kurama's arms, destranforming back to her human form. "What's wrong with her?" they asked worriedly. "She used alot of energy, but she'll be alright" said Kurama.

"That's good" Mint sighed. "What are you doing here anyhow?" Ichigo asked Ryou. "Our equipment overloaded from that energy surge, so I wanted to know what happened to you guys, but it seems like you got it under control." he replied rubbing Ichigo's hair into a mess.

"Grah, so much for that whelp." Onigiri growled. "And time for you to take center stage." said Cinna. "That it is. Would you care to keep them busy while I deal with the cat?" Onigiri wondered, Cinna raised five fingers "Gonna cost ya 5 thou each" he laughed. "Ah c'mon, you know I don't have the money." Onigiri whined "Just kidding man, I'll handle 'em. I especially wanna take on that long red haired guy." "Onigiri, stop goofing off already." Deep Blue spoke in Onigiri's head. "Of course master. Let's go" he cocked his head to the side

"Well now, I have the pleasure of sending all of you to Hell, heh heh heh." Toguro cackled. "Hey Lettuce." said Berry. "You wanna try kicking this wacko's rear end for good this time?" Lettuce looked a little unsure about it. "I'll do that. You can't defeat him so easily." said Kurama, placing Zakuro into Mint's care "Heh heh heh. You know I won't fall for the same trick Kurama." Toguro smirked.

"Certainly you won't, but I will kill you once and for all. Rose...!"

Gusts of wind came, blowing debris around. Onigiri walked into view, his spirit energy flowing around with Cinna behind him.

"I was just about to slaughter them." said Toguro. "As long as you know that I get the catgirl." Onigiri replied. "Right. Who is he btw?" Toguro wondered, looking at Cinna

"An old friend of his " Cinna replied.

"So is that him?" Ichigo wondered. Kurama nodded his head. "I am indeed Onigiri, catgirl. I have waited a long time to meet you."

Masaya stepped in front of Ichigo.

"Ahhh, the former vessel is here too." said DB's voice.

"Your fued should be with me." Masaya stated. "No, Masaya." said Ichigo worriedly.

"Tsch, you're of no concern to us little boy" he said. "So why Ichigo?" Masaya questioned. "She and her gang interfeared in re-taking our rightful home world which you humans neglect." said DB's voice. "What you were going to do was horrible. I couldn't let you harm my friends & family." Ichigo stated. Everyone whole-heartedly agreed with her.

"Not many humans think like you, and never will. That is why we decided to exterminate them all." Onigiri grinned.

"But it's wrong." Ichigo shed a tear

Onigiri began channeling spirit energy to his hand and held it up "Bah, we care for nothing but our own people. You sealed your fate that day you resisted us." he shot the energy out like it was his own hand which binded Ichigo, and he took flight with her to a far off distance as Masaya could only watch in fear and ran off for them, but Cinna blocked his path and blasted him backwards. "You don't stand a chance in hell, boy." "Kuussoo!" Masaya swore loudly

The two enemies dropped into a area surrounded by trees. "A ideal place for us to settle this don't you agree/" he asked. Ichigo shot a glare at him.

To be continued.


End file.
